An Insight to a Life
by TheChosenWriter11
Summary: What do you do when your Dolores Umbridge and you receive 7 books about Harry Potter? Read them to Hogwarts of course! Read as Hogwarts and many others discover an Insight, to a life. Real Minor A/U. Canon Couples
1. Prologue

_A/N: Yes, it's another reading the books series. Set in 5th shortly after the Quibbler Interview. Yes I know the idea is clichéd, but if you don't like it, don't read it. My other story will still go ahead, but I just want something with a slightly more, entertaining side to it, to write sometimes._

Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter_ or any of the characters, or this heavily clichéd idea.

Prologue: The Books

Dplores Umbridge had many, many things on her mind in her year of teaching at Hogwarts so far, namely that Potter Brat and his lies. It brought her great joy in punishing him and his other no good bunch of misfits like the Granger Mudblood, the Red headed devils, the fat clumsy oaf Longbottom and that complete freak Lovegood. Why did everyone like that brat over more charming, more pure, boys like that delightful Draco Malfoy and his friends?

One thing that she knew had to stop was the Potter brat's lies. Since the detentions didn't work, she tried everything to make her life miserable, like taking his broomstick, instead he goes back out and publishes an interview! It needed to stop and needed to stop now. Thus she pondered on every spare minute she got when she wasn't 'teaching' all those little brats the best Defence against the Dark Arts they would ever get. After all she wasn't a weird self-obsessed media darling, a freaky Auror, who was actually an ex-death eater or a filthy, filthy werewolf. No. She was pure and she thought just what the ministry and Cornelius wanted.

But still, she was obsessed with making the Potter Brat miserable, as Cornelius, would love that even more. She just needed to find a way to expose what a filthy little liar that boy is, to the world and have the world ridicule him… but how. Those filthy beings of house elves won't help her, well not that filthy one named Dobby, who seemed to act as if Potter was Merlin or something. Torturing him for information wouldn't work while that muggle loving, lying fool Dumbledore was around either. So how could she do it? Severus sadly couldn't do it, even thought he would have loved to. So what to do?

That answer came on one faithful February 25, 1996. It was late on Sunday night and she was about to go to bed and dream of that Potter Brat being shown for who he truly is, when that filthy Squib (who had the right ideas however, so she went along with him) Filch entered her office with a mysterious man who had a package.

"Argus who is this man and why is he here?!" She exclaimed

"My name is none of your concern…" The man started

"Then why are you here, are you a pure blood?" She asked

"I am, but again that is none of your concern, however I come with... information on Mr Potter," He replied.

"Why didn't you say so then? What is it?"

"In this package there is some information about his years at Hogwarts and just what he has done,"

"So we get to expose him and get dirt on him then?"

"Indeed?"

"How much for your service Mr?"

"Nothing and I am T.R.L"

The man left quickly after that, while Umbridge had a massive feral looking grin breaking out on her face, thinking about all those who should be alerted, yes Cornelius will have to be informed and Amelia and some aurors should come along as well. Oh and the Potter's family would love to see how much of a... disappointment he really is.

'Yes,' she thought, 'Tomorrow will be a great day."

Then she had a look at the package and opened it. Seven books. Seven books to make that Potter Brat pay; Badly. No need for lessons, when she had this.

_A/N: Pretty simple prologue, think you can all guess who T.R.L is. If there any specific characters you want included in this story at **ANY **stage, please just leave it in the comments._

**P.S. Reviews are good!**


	2. The Boy Who Lived

**CHAPTER 1: THE BOY WHO LIVED**

_A/N: Well that cheerful start didn't last very long! Thank you FuocoAccigliatoDrago for being a hypocrite, by complaining about this type of fic and in the same comment, complaining about how people can't read the rules. Even though I said, don't like it, don't read it. Thus the quotes will be shortened down, as I think everyone would prefer it if the fic stays up. Anyhow, the chapter is here, please read and review, any questions write them in the comments and more importantly enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling, why would I publish this on FanFiction? I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters or the bolded text from __**Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone**_

There were many things that Harry Potter was getting ready to expect on Monday. More Umbitch making his life hell, more Snape being a git and all that type of fun. One of these days Harry felt that if the DA were to be discovered, he would want to leave, it was that bad. What he certainly didn't expect is to be woken up by said Umbridge at about 7am, reporting that everyone to come down to the Great Hall and expect to stay there for the whole day. It was a generally bemused Hogwarts population that went down to breakfast. Some of these people such as Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, were having a furiously whispered conversation, with Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom occasionally joining in.

"Do you guys have any idea about this mandatory breakfast and staying for the day thing?" asked Ron, confusion written all over his pale, freckly face.

"Oh, honestly Ronald, do you think any of us having idea? Do you?" Hermione replied, rolling her eyes at the same time.

"Do you think she found out about the DA?" Neville chimed in.

"If they did, we'll be able to see, because Hermione set heaps of jinxes on the list," Harry, grimly said, a frown clearly on his face.

"Have you been a naughty boy again Harry?" Ginny cheekily asked him.

"Me, naughty never! In all seriousness, the last thing would have been the interview, I've been a good boy ever since," amusedly replied Harry.

By the time that conversation was over, they saw that ever so smug smile on Umbridge's face at her seat at the staff table, the smile only beating in smugness by the smile on Fudge's face, wait what was Fudge doing here? The confusion only grew as Amelia Bones and a handful of aurors, namely Dawlish, Tonks and Kingsley were with them. The staff motioned for them to have breakfast first, which while they ate, and the confusion never left their faces.

"Do you lot have ANY idea why Fudge is here, does he want give me another joke of a trial?" Harry asked them, the fury clearly on his face.

"As much of an idea as I have of why Madam Bones and the aurors are hear as well I'm afraid," Hermione replied, grimacing.

Luckily for them Tonks chose that moment to walk over and sit with them.

"Wotcher guys! How's school?"

"What do you think with Umbridge around? Anyway, what are you guys doing here?" Ginny asked her.

"No idea, I'm afraid. Fudge gave Madam Bones an order to be here and bring some aurors and here I am!" Tonks told them, obviously inquisitive to the nature of the visit as well.

As people started finishing their breakfast, Umbridge gave her trademark,_ "hem, hem." _ "Thank you all for following your instructions and joining us here today. The reason we are sitting her right now is because, late last night, Mr Filch and a man who went by T.R.L., who gave us a package with information of a certain person at this school." Unsurprisingly many eyes went in Harry's direction which Harry couldn't blame them for doing.

He agreed that it would most likely be him that this information would be about, which made his already volatile mood even worse. What right did she have to do this?

"Hem, hem. Yes this person is Mr. Potter. I, in my role as Hogwarts High Inquisitor thought that this information should be shared with the people of Hogwarts. Mr Potter's family and some of his friends and some others will shortly be joining us for this, unique reading," Umbridge told them, the smug grin never leaving her face (at least I think it is a her, it might be an it).

As if on cue people came in. Some of Harry's least favourite people in a Fat Blonde with no neck, another Blonde with double the normal amount of neck and their spawn, who took under his father in the weight aspect. Right behind them was people Harry definitely preferred to see. Remus Lupin, an old DADA professor, Mr and Mrs Weasley and their sons who had already left school and one particular black dog. Following behind them was Oliver Wood, who looked slightly out of place until he saw the old quidditch team and walked over to them and Fleur Delacour and Victor Krum (met by a scowl from Ron) also walked in sitting at the staff table. One Percy Weasley walked in, as arrogant as always, going to sit by Fudge, met by scowls by the rest of the family.

It was obvious that they knew what was coming as they all grimaced sadly at Harry, who was about to have his private life known to the school.

"So now that everyone has joined us, let us begin reading," Umbridge said her usual air of superiority in place. "I, shall start."

**Chapter 1: **

**The Boy Who Lived**

"Geez, who would that be I wonder Gred?" Fred asked George, his mischievous smile in place

"Forge, I believe it might be one specky scrawny git!" George replied, his equally michecvious smile in place, both of which pointed to one Harry James Potter, who responded, by rolling his eyes.

**Mr and Mrs Dursley,**

Said Dursley's bursted in pride about being in a book.

**, Privet Drive, **

**Were… much. **

"Perfectly normal my arse, especially if Harry's involved!" Ron said, a smile on his face, which grew with an, "OI," from said person.

**They … nonsense. **

"Us strange and mysterious!" George said frowning.

"Never!" Fred said, shock on his features, as Gryffindor's started sniggering

**Mr … neighbours. **

"Well that came straight back at you Albus, the boy has gotten his spying from her," McGonagall said, frowning.

Both Harry and Petunia looked taken aback. He get something from her! Harry was horrified at the thought. Meanwhile Petunia was also horrified at the thought that the FREAK got something from her. How DARE HE.

**The Dursley's had a small son **

Snorting occurred just at the thought of Dudley being small

**called … anywhere. **

Even more snorting occurred

**The … it.**

"Have you found it out Harry?" Colin Creevey, an excitable 4th year asked him.

"I live it, Colin," he replied, frowning which just resulted with confusion from most

**They … Potters. **

Harry snorted, which resulted in strange looks.

"I ended up living with them didn't I?"

**Mrs … sister**

"HOW DARE YOU!" Surprisingly McGonagall yelled. "Lily was a fine person!"

**, because … unDursleyish**

"Yeah, they were actually good people and didn't act as if people didn't exist," Remus shot at them, knowing that Petunia's ignoral of her sister hurt Lily

Those at the Ravenclaw table were shocked at the use of a made up word

**as … him. **

Yet another snort from Harry.

**This … that. **

"Should have been the other way around," Harry murmured, so many didn't hear him.

**When … chair.**

**None … window.**

"How is that odd?" Theodore Nott asked.

"Muggles don't use owls," someone from the Ravenclaw table said.

**At … walls. **

Both Madam Pompfrey and Mrs Weasley looked taken aback at that.

"Brat of a child," Mrs Weasley said disapprovingly

**'****Little … the house.**

"AND HE ENCOURGES IT!" Mrs Weasley said incredulously

**He … back. **

"Minnie!" The Twins chorused, responded by the evil eye from said Professor Minnie.

**As … signs. **

"But Minnie can!" Fred said, with the same result as before

"Honestly Fred, 5 galleons say that it isn't her," Katie said.

"Deal."

**Mr … day. **

Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones both snorted over at the hufflepuff table murmuring about having a one track mind

**But …cloaks.**

"How is that strange?" Zacharias Smith said incuriously at the Hufflepuff table, joined by nods elsewhere

"Muggles don't wear cloaks," Justin told them, which was followed by shakes of the head from the Slytherins, murmuring about how muggles are so strange.

**Mr … fashion. **

"It's not stupid and it certainly isn't new!" Pansy Parkinson shrilled at the Dursley's

**He … him! **

The twins mock fainted

**But … something**

At the confused looks, Hermione cleared it up, "Collecting money for a charity of some sort."

** … ****yes, … drills.**

More people snorted, some commenting, "one track mind."

**Mr …people. **

"Charming," Ron grimaced.

**He … walk**

"He walked?" Harry said, obviously in shock, as the twins, (joined by Snuffles and Ron), mock fainted again

**across … bun **

"Makes sense then," Harry reasoned, before exclaiming, "Only one!"

**from … Harry –'**

Suddenly everyone realised what day this was. Many people bowed their heads in respect or to look sadly at Harry, none of which he noticed, as the table suddenly seemed much, much more interesting, it was either that or Ginny's arm which was comforting him

**Mr Dursley stopped dead. **

"If only," Harry murmured, but it was so quiet everyone heard him. Harry never wished something like that on anyone else, so most people were taken aback.

**Fear … unusual name. **

"Uh, it is, Potter over there is the last one," Malfoy pointed out.

"Potter is a very common name in the muggle world," a muggle born from the Ravenclaw table told him.

**He … Harold.**

The twins snorted, thinking what if he was named differently. Oh the possibilities.

Remus told him, "Lily would have never named you differently, it was actually her dad's name as well." Remus smiled inwardly at Harry and how much that perked up and also how Ginny cheered him up as well. 'Of course, Potters and their redheads' he thought.

**There … like that**

Harry snorted, thinking about the devil of a sister that Vernon had. Marge was a female version of Vernon but even more cruel.

** … ****but … 'Sorry,'**

"He knows that word!" Harry exclaimed, thinking as if someone told him that Santa wasn't real.

**he … last! **

Everyone as a group thought in general, 'idiot.'

**Even … rattled.**

"So not a Gryffindor," Terry Boot snorted over at the Ravenclaw table

**He … imagination.**

Just for the heck of things there was more mock fainting from the twins, except many more people such as The Weasleys (bar the eldest two), Tonks, Snuffles (even in dog form) and pretty much everyone who had an imagination (in short, if it was real, half of the hall would be done for).

**As … eyes. **

"Yep that's Minnie!" the twins exclaimed, thought Katie hadn't handed her money over… yet.

**'****Shoo!' … behaviour,**

"For Minnie it is!" the twins and surprinsgly Harry chorused, resulting in a stern look from said Minnie and a refusal to hand over money.

**Mr … word ('Shan't!'). **

"Charming," Padma added with obvious sarcasm, resulting in a confusing look from said person.

**Mr … a grin. **

"Could that be a muggleborn or something?" Terry Boot asked.

"Potentially," Tonks told him with a grin.

**'****Most … Ted,'**

"Indeed it was- that's my dad," Tonks told them, adding the last bit due to the looks of confusion she got from some.

**said … Potters **

Harry looked like his world came apart. Vernon figured that out. Maybe he deserved a bit more credit.

**… ****Mrs … her lot. ' **

"Definitely not a Gryffindor, can't even say a name," Draco Malfoy said with a sneer, joined in with nods from all tables, which Harry found amusing as he coughed,

"Hypocrites,"

**Mrs … dare.**

"Yep, definitely a Gryffindor," Cormac McLaggen drawled, rolling his eyes.

**Instead … me.'**

"Petunia, you do realise you just insulted YOUR VERY OWN FATHER'S NAME!" Remus started of saying, but ended up yelling to Petunia, joined in with a bark from Snuffles.

At the attention she blushed and looked down.

** '****Oh, … of **

"A part of what exactly, good people," McGonagall rolled her eyes

**– ****well, … Dursley.**

Another amused snort from harry.

**The … twice. **

"Dumbledore!" the school cheered, expect those pro-Umbridge, because it would annoy the said toad.

**This … unwelcome. **

"I was fully aware, and I quite frankly, I didn't care," Dumbledore said with the trademark twinkle in his eyes, which resulted in laughs from the students, even the Slytherins since the muggles would hate it.

**He … known.' **

"That's Minnie!" George exclaimed, but the money was still refused to be handed over

**He … darkness.**

"Awesome, what's that called professor," young Denis Creevey exclaimed then blushing when he realized he talked to the headmaster.

"A Deluminator, Mr Creevey," The question was met with that and a twinkle

**Twelve … McGonagall.' **

"KNEW IT! PAY UP KATIE!" Fred flat out yelled, which was met with 5 galleons chucked at him.

**He … ruffled.**

This amused Remus for some reason, who chuckled, then asking said Professor, "Less ruffled than when we transfigured all the teachers into cats?"

"More."

This just set Remus and Snuffles off even more, which was responded with a glare from the Professor and muttering about, "Stupid marauders,"

** '****How … stiffly.' **

"He watches cats sit, just wow," Alicia mummed in a state of shock

"And we call him sane," Angelina said with a shake of his head.

**'****You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day,' said Professor McGonagall.**

**'****All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here.' **

"Minnie go to a party! Never!" Fred exclaimed, resulting in laughs from the Gryffindor's who knew her thoughts of the semi-regular common room parties.

**Professor … stupid. **

Harry snorted. Dudley smart. Next thing he knew Voldemort was going to be his bestie and he'll be married to Bellatrix.

**They … sense.' **

Tonks murmured to Remus, "I'll tell Dedalus that at the next order meeting," resulting in both of them snorting.

**'****You … years.' **

The DA, but particularly Harry and friends, looked severely taken aback at that. Harry was just thinking, "11 years of old tom chasing after me potentially… crap."

**'****I … rumours.' **

Moody shook his head. No sense of secrecy. What they needed to employ was CONSTANT VILAGANCE!

**She … all.**

Some people snorted at that. What a newspaper it would be the next day. Voldemort gone, but everyone knew about them. Sounds decent enough.

**I … lemon?'**

"A what?" was the chorus of most people in the room who hadn't been to the professor's office.

** '****A what? ' 'A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of.'**

Many Slytherin shook their heads. Muggle Candy? Wizard candy was much superior. Why? Because they are wizardry candy and not made by filthy muggles. Wasn't it obvious?

** '****No, thank you,' said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drop. **

Dumbledore shook his head. Blasphemous, not having a moment for a lemon drop or a lemon pop, or a lemon anything… or 100

**'****As … proper name: **

Umbridge shook her head at the thought of saying the name, which led Dumbledore and Harry to chorus

**Voldemort. ' **

At the many flinches across the room, Harry shook his head and said, "It's just a name people. Honestly it isn't even his real name. Besides, fear of a name only increases fear itself." That last bit was chorused by his friends as he said it, causing him to roll his eyes then adding, "Besides I've had the 'honour' of meeting him I think 4 times now," with a bit of sarcasm involved.

"LIAR!" Umbridge seemed to recover and yelled at him, with Fudge joining in, with some aurors as well. Others such as Madam Bones and aurors from the order, just rolled their eyes at Umbitch, which Harry joined in with.

**Professor … Who"**

"Besides what if they don't know who?" the twins joked, trying and succeeding to lower the tension in the room.

**.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.' **

"A name which is actually Tom Riddle," Harry added, with Dumbledore nodding along, not that Harry noticed as he comforted Ginny over the reminder of her first year. What he didn't notice was the confused looks he got.

**'****I know … of.'**

'Not for much longer,' Albus thought. Harry would soon reach his potential and live up to the prophecy

** '****You flatter me,' said Dumbledore calmly. 'Voldemort had powers I will never have.' **

"Because you're too noble to use them sir," Hermione added.

**'****Only because you're too – well – noble to use them.' **

"Hermione thinks like Minnie!" The twins exclaimed, joined in with a bark from Snuffles and death glares from the two ladies.

**'****It's … earmuffs.' **

Most of the students chuckled and looked slightly revolted. Snuffles seemed to enjoy it a lot, while Madam Pomfrey blushed did the action Dumbledore just talked about it.

**Professor … Hollow. **

When those who knew realised what Voldemort did in Godric's Hollow bowed their heads in remembrance or looked over in pity at Harry, who seemed to think that looking at the table from point blank range was much more interesting. Seeing this, Ginny put her arm around him, trying to comfort him, succeeding partially.

**He … dead. '**

The progress Ginny made was lost, as tears finally showed up on Harry's face and flowed. She thought of how tough Harry's life had been and that was even without knowing his life to the full extent at the Dursley's. Having your parents killed at age 1, being left with a scar that connects you to their killer, then being abandoned with people that don't like you. Then have some pretty traumatic years at school also climaxing (at the present time) with a school mate being killed right in front of you, then witness the return of the person who orphaned you and duelling him.

Snuffles, Remus, all who knew them also had some tears running down their faces.

**Dumbledore …, Albus …' **

There was a small smile from Harry at seeing how McGonagall cared.

**Dumbledore … gone.' **

Some of the muggle born first years who weren't fully in touch with the story looked in awe at Harry not that he noticed as the table was still much more interesting.

**Dumbledore … survive?'**

Everyone, excluding Harry and those who knew seemed to be interested to find this out.

** '****We can only guess,' said Dumbledore. 'We may never know.' **

Harry rolled his eyes, Dumbledore knew and he knew it, not even him, the person who was actually involved knew the full extent.

**Professor … edge.**

"How is that odd?" A Slytherin asked.

"It's odd from a muggle's perspective," someone told them

**It … here? ' **

Harry had yet another hesitant, small smile on his face at the thought that his professor really did try and have him be placed in a better home. The Dursley's looked somewhat indignant to what she just said and disappointed that this freak obviously didn't do a good enough job.

**cried … sweets. **

Mrs Weasley and Madam Pompfrey looked shocked. Mrs Weasley could only think about what would happen if one of her children tried to do that. Not like it would work of course but still!

**Harry … letter.'**

'DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD EXPLAIN THAT IN A LETTER!" Hermione yelled at the headmaster before blushing when she realised what she just did.

"Miss Granger sit down and be quiet please!" Her head of house snapped.

"She's got a point you know, besides I never read that letter or heard anything til my 11th birthday," Harry looked up and added. This sent of a chain of death glares. Minnie to Dumbledore, Dumbledore to Petunia and Vernon and Petunia and Vernon to Harry, because it was the freaks, fault always!

** '****A letter?' repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. **

The twins and Remus coughed, "Hypocrite," with Snuffles barking along.

**'****Really, … future**

Harry looked horrified and asked, "Is there one?"

Remus, reassured him by saying, "No there isn't," and by choosing to ignore the twins and Ron's sniggers. This exchange was news to many, while some had heard he didn't like his fame, they didn't think that was true. That previous belief seemed to be wrong, shocking quite a few of his haters for that reason, namely one Professor Severus Snape.

** – ****there … remember!**

"Which I hate not love," Harry added. Who would want to be famous for something that happened right after their parents were murdered? Who?

**Can't … it.**

Poppy started a rant at the headmaster if it was true, which luckily enough he caught and reassured her by saying, "No Poppy I certainly did not, even I'm not that mad," which resulted in quite a few sniggering.

** '****Hagrid's … this?'**

"I'd trust Hagrid with my life," the so called 'Golden Trio' said

"Sorry Hagrid," McGonagall sheepishly replied, the apology, then waved off by Hagrid.

** '****I would trust Hagrid with my life,' **

"Aw Ickle Ronniekins, Harrykins and Mionekins thinking like Professor Dumbledore," the twins cooed then snorting at the glares

**said Dumbledore. … careless **

"To true," Ron murmured to Harry and Hermione, thinking about Norbert and Fluffy

**He … them. **

The jaws dropped of nearly all the students at the thought of it, which resulted in Snuffles barking, almost bragging like.

**If … blankets. **

"Hagrid!" the Gryffindor's cheered, joined in by some of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs who had a liking to the half-giant, for after all, despite his appearance, he was a kind and gentle man.

**'****Hagrid,' … me.**

"Which should be evidence that Black is innocent, because why would he give the bike to Hagrid to help out him and Harry?" Luna, surprisingly pointed out.

**I've … Bristol.' **

"Aww," some of the girls cooed, resulting in a blush from Harry and many sniggers from his friends

**Dumbledore … lightning. **

"Aww," was chorused yet again, with some of the boys joined in, just to try and get a reaction from Harry, which the closest males got, with a rude hand gesture that Mrs Weasley was none too pleased with.

**'****Is … I wouldn't. **

'He would want to if he had to live with it," Harry thought. 'If it would mean none of these stupid pains, then I would get rid of it ASAP.'

**Scars … Underground. **

"Really Professor!" a Ravenclaw first year exclaimed before blushing.

"Indeed, I would tell the story of how I got it, but it would be far too long right now," the reply was.

The Ravenclaws were all speculating what happened for that scar to be there.

**Well – … dog.**

Harry smiled at Hagrid, thanking him for caring so much in his head, but Hagrid nodded, understanding what Harry meant. At the same time, Snuffles whimpered at that comparison, making those around him snort.

** '****Shhh!' … two. **

Harry sighed. His life for 10 years would never be the same

**For … out. **

Some people looked taken aback at Dumbledore's signature twinkle not being there

**'****Well,' … murmured. **

"I needed it," Harry murmured, but everyone heard it. Most people looked at each other, fearing what they would soon hear.

**He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak he was gone.**

"YOU JUST LEFT HIM THERE! YOU LEFT A 1 YEAR OLD BY HIMSELF IN NOVEMBER WITH DEATH EATERS ON THE LOOSE!" Hermione yelled at Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger, I put charms on him so no harm would come to him," Dumbledore attempted to reassure the angry girl, but she still wasn't happy.

**A … scream**

Both Harry and Snape winced, not that ever of them noticed it

**as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley**

'Geez, that started young," Harry thought.

** … ****He …**

Most of the hall sat in silence, their brains still processing what they heard. Harry was starting to worry what the reactions might be, if they found out his living situation at the Dursley's. Umbridge and Fudge were annoyed that they didn't find any good dirt on him, while some others were speculating on what his home life would be like. Ron and Hermione were slightly excited for the simple reason that they would find out what really happened at their best friends' house, which they suspected was worse than they let on.

This went on for a few moments before Umbridge announced, "Well who would like to read the next chapter?"

_A/N: Simple enough start don't you think? If you like it review it please and any character suggestions would be welcome as well. I'm also on the lookout for a beta as well, so please, if you can offer. Probably a couple of days til the next chapter_


	3. The Vanishing Glass

**CHAPTER TWO: THE VANISHING GLASS**

_A/N: The story continues with this chapter. Thanks to those who've read it, I really do appreciate it. My other story should have another update in a few days as well. Read and review please. I honestly don't bite (I'm not Remus)_

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter and its characters, I could do this thing legally, couldn't I. So sadly, no I don't own Harry Potter and characters, because obviously I can't do this thing legally and not changing the quotes.

There were many things Harry Potter expected to happen at Hogwarts in his 5th year. As it went on he expected, Umbitch to live up to her name, Snape to be Snape, risking his life yet again and all that fun stuff. Something that certainly wasn't fun, was having his life, read out in front of the whole of Hogwarts plus a few more.

Just after Umbridge finished reading about how he got to the Dursley's, there was still little noise across the hall, as most were still processing all of this new information. The silence was broken by Umbridge saying, "Well who would like to read the next chapter?"

"I would like to read thank you very much Professor," Remus spoke up putting a smile even though he despised the person he was talking to. She was the main reason that he didn't have a job at the moment and yet here she was a horrid people in important positions, sucking up to fudge. She didn't even attempt to hide her sneer, before Fudge warned her.

Remus started reading but frowned as soon as he read, "**Chapter 2: The Vanishing Glass." "**Is that some sort of accidental magic Harry?"

"Potentially," Harry replied not giving anything away making Remus get on with the reading

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursley's had woken up to find their nephew on the front step,**

"Ten years too many," Harry muttered.

**But Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. **

Most people looked shocked at that. The Weasley twins ACTUALLY fainted this time while people at all the tables looked shocked about this.

"You could stand having your house be the exact same for YEARS!" Susan Bones exclaimed at the Hufflepuff table. "Do you actually do anything at all?"

Oddly enough the Dursley's appeared to have been silenced, so it was left to their nephew to inform them, "Apart from spoiling Dudley, acting as if magic doesn't exist, being ignorant of all the stuff Dudley does and being horrible people… no."

**The … night**

People still looked to be in shock about that. Ron was muttering about, "Stupid Twins, changing the living room every day or so."

**When … ball **

Snorts went across the room just at the visual of that.

**Wearing … father,**

"A what?" Theodore Nott asked.

"Muggle thing to play games on inside and do a whole heap of other stuff," Professor Burbage told him, which just sparked a chain of muttering about how weird muggles were.

**Being …, too. **

"Did Harry still even live there?" Padma asked Lisa Turpin.

"Given the look of distaste he has given them… yes," Lisa replied after thinking about, but she had no idea how they were related

**Yet … voice **

Snape winced. That voice was horrible and being woken up by it! For once in his life he actually, truly pitied Potter. That wince was hidden up by a scowl, thinking about said voice.

**Which … cooker. **

"But Harry, your room was so far away from the Kitchen… how did you hear it?" George asked him with Fred nodding along.

"Good ears?" he told them, but it was more of a question in its self than an answer.

**He … in it. **

Snuffles barked in pride, about the motorbike being mentioned again.

**He … bacon.**

"They made you cook?" Hermione asked Harry in a low and dangerous voice. "How long did they make you cook from?"

"Since I could reach the stove," Harry replied with a grim look on his face. Hermione then tossed her wand to Ron so she wouldn't do something that she'd regret. Harry thought that she'd be wanting it back in a couple of minutes, however.

Most people in the room looked disgusted with some of the teachers, namely McGonagall looking to be at breaking point.

**And don't … birthday.' **

Practically everyone who was capable of portraying human emotions (i.e. not Snape or Umbridge) reached breaking point. However this was through sheer laughter, not disgust and hate. This went on for a good 5 minutes before Malfoy commented, "Even the nicknames my mum gives me are better." Which was followed by Daphne Greengrass following up with, "Like what, Drakey Death Nibbler? while rolling her eyes. This was met by even more laughter and glares from said Future Death Eater.

**Harry … spider**

This led Ron to shudder and ask Harry, "Why did you have to mention spiders?"

"Cause it would annoy you, obviously or is it the whole fact that there was one of them on my sock?" Harry replied, sarcasm almost visually dropping from his mouth

**Off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders,**

This led Ron to shudder, but got Hermione thinking and asked Harry, "Why are you used to them Harry?"

"You'll see," was all that she could get out of him, which only made Hermione more curious, which isn't a good thing.

**Because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them,**

"This is relevant how?" Ginny asked in an icy cold voice which some years later reportedly made some death eaters and people Ginny on occasion thought as evil as them, in her brothers, do some stuff that usually requires a bathroom.

"Just be patient, Gin, and you'll find out," Harry replied, trying and somewhat succeeding in calming her down, shocking her brothers for a. calming her down in one of her moods and b. calling her Gin and not getting hexed. They thought that this was chocolate frog worthy. It was a first for Ginny, allowing someone to call her Gin, as she normally hated it, but from Harry it just sounded good and she decided that she liked it.

After that Harry knew what was coming ahead and thought that the table seemed much more interesting.

**And that was where he slept. **

After Remus said that there was stunned silence coming from everywhere for a few moments before Ginny returned to her previous mood and said in the same voice, "Did we just hear that right Harry?"

"Yes you did Ginny," Harry confirmed. Strangely enough Petunia and Vernon got transfigured into a Giraffe and Hippo respectively, both of them also having a number of hexes put on them, namely the Bat Bogey Hex from the master.

Ron and Hermione hadn't said anything, as both of them looked in shock, but Hermione had tears running down her cheeks which was matched by Dumbledore and many others in the room while Ron just had a blank, empty look on his face, thinking how he used to be jealous of him. How wrong was he? Hermione then asked in a small voice, "Why, Harry? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I've told adults about this before. They did jack shit about it. I didn't see how this would change here. Besides, not a good conversation starter is it. I moved on, I've had a bedroom since 1st year. I don't need pity and I don't want it either," he managed to say all this with one of the world's best poker faces, not displaying any emotion what so ever.

Up at the teachers table McGonagall looked devastated, like she would be prepared to use an unforgiveable and resisting the urge to go tell Dumbledore I told you so. Said headmaster looked, looking truly like an old man, with tears running down his cheeks, realising just how big a mistake he had made. Snape actually started to realise how similar he was to Potter, not that he thought that it was a good thing. Hagrid looked like he wanted to tear the Dursley's apart limb by limb, looking as vicious as the creatures his mum was. Sprout was muttering about setting the Devil's snare on them, while Flitwick was just flat out pissed and despite his short stature, looked incredibly intimidating. Umbridge however had a smug grin on her face just about hearing it. So the Potter Brat had a shit life, she now had respect for those muggles. Even though they were muggles however. Remus and Snuffles were muttering to each other (Remus muttering and Snuffles saying yes or no by barking and it looked like that they would be paying a visit on the full moon very soon._

Remus eventually started reading again, but only after having a look at Harry who was trying to comfort Hermione, Ginny and all those around him that he was fine, but it only seemed to be working on Ginny.

**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. **

Mrs Weasley was shaking her head at that. Spoilt brat.

**It … bike**

"What are those?" A curious Ernie McMillan asked, but had to wait for the muggle studies professor, as the muggle borns were still in a state of shock of just how much stuff he got. It was utterly ridiculous!

"I already explained a computer, a TV you can watch stuff like a picture, like Muggle sport, Muggle news, stuff like that," The muggle studies professor again explained to the general confusion.

**. Exactly … exercise**

"You can say that again!" Dean Thomas exclaimed over the many snorts.

** – ****Unless of course it involved punching somebody. **

Snarls went across the room at that, "Who would that be Harry?" many people from the DA across the houses, weren't too pleased about the fact that it would most likely be Harry.

**Dudley's favourite punch- bag was Harry, **

Even more snarls went across the room, which made Harry happy, that people cared about him and were protective of him

**But he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast. **

"Of course he is… YOUNGEST SEEKER IN A CENTURY!" Oliver roared, making those unaware of his antics jump. The rest of Gryffindor cheered, joining Oliver, making Harry blush.

**Perhaps … age.**

"No, that's probably just both of your parents genes coming out, as he was also quite small and skinny at that age, but the cupboard wouldn't have helped, " Remus informed harry, something that actually perked his interest. What also perked his interest, but not in a good way was the look Madam Pompfrey was giving him… he was going to spend a fair while in the hospital wing.

**He looked … green eyes.**

"James, James, James, Lily," many who knew James and Lily, including the professors chorused.

**He … nose. **

Ginny and many others did a perfect imitation of Snuffles after hearing this

**The … lightning.**

"You actually liked that thing!" Ron exclaimed, because as far as he could remember, Harry hated that scar.

"That's before I understood how I got that scar and everyone that was a part of it and it made me unlike the Dursley's as well," Harry said grimly.

**He … died,' **

Numerous teachers, namely, the heads of house, had to leave the room before they ended up hurting the Dursley's… too badly. Remus on the other hand yelled, "Lily and James Potter die in a car crash… OUTRAGEOUS!" causing Harry and Hagrid to share a knowing smirk.

**She had said. 'And don't ask questions.' **

The Ravenclaws and Hermione looked shocked about not being able to ask questions. It was quite honestly like the world was ending.

**Don't … greeting.**

"You will be told that each," started Fred

"And every morning," finished George. Harry's dorm mates nodded solemnly at that. Hopefully that would get better after the twins left school… hopefully.

**About … haircut.**

"You will be told that too," George told him, Fred nodding sadly at it.

"You'll be getting 8 howlers a week!" Fred told him a fake, grim look, on his face

**Harry … place. **

Snuffles barked at that, causing Remus to say, "The joys of being a male Potter… the horrible hair and marrying a red-head," the last bit of course dropping so low that Harry and Ginny couldn't hear it, but Snuffles, Hermione and Neville did, who shared knowing smirks (at least the best you could for a dog).

**Harry … head. **

"Is he single?" Neville jokingly asked Harry.

"Always," Harry said, "Cause no one is un-lucky enough to date him!" causing the table to roar with laughter, while said person just looked on, with his normal expression of stupidity on.

**Aunt … wig. **

Everyone roared with laughter at that.

The twins asked him, "Harry m'boy."

"Where did this sense of humour come from?"

"And why do we no longer see it?"

"Cause I started hanging out with Hermione," said boy told him, which just caused more laughter and an evil glare, while harry just smiled back innocently.

**Harry … six,' **

"Even my parents aren't so bad," Malfoy said. "The most I've ever gotten is twenty, when I turned 11."

"If he got twenty just for getting into Hogwarts, imagine how many he'll get when he gets the dark mark," Daphne Greengrass muttered to her sister, who hid a snort

**He … Marge's**

Harry smirked evilly at the mere mention of Marge's name. Good memories, good memories.

**Present, over.**

There were two reactions to that. One of them was the shaking of the heads of Dudley turning the table over, which led Parvarti to ask Harry, "Does he do that often Harry?"

"Oh yeah, every few weeks back then," was the response.

The second reaction was disbelief that Harry wasn't previously wolfing down the bacon. This concern was led by Ron who asked, "Were you OK Harry?"

"Ron, just because you eat like a pig doesn't mean the rest of us does," Hermione quipped back, disgust on her face at the thought of his eating habits.

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger too, because she said quickly, 'And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin?**

More and more disbelief was spread across the room at how Petunia treated her child. Snape was one of them but then again he mused, "I should be surprised, but sadly, I'm really not."

**Two more presents. Is that all right?' Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work.**

"Was it?" Cho asked.

"For Dudley?" he asked back and at the nod he continued, "Oh yeah, given I'm not around to do his homework, I'm surprised he passes each year of school."

The smarter ones (Ravenclaws and Hermione) shook their heads at that.

**Finally he said slowly, 'So I'll have thirty … thirty …' 'Thirty- nine, sweetums,'**

"I rest my case," Harry proclaimed to a mix of laughter and flat out disgust.

**Said Aunt Petunia. … Father. **

There was more shock at just how bad the Dursley's were at parenting. Mrs Weasley, among others, looked like she wanted to have a fit at this behaviour.

**Atta … recorder.**

All the muggle borns and half-bloods (who actually knew about the muggle world) looked disgusted at just how much stuff that Dudley got. The pure bloods and the others looked confused before they got filled in and then they looked just as disgusted as the others were.

**He … him.' **

"Do they even know your name Harry?" Colin asked his hero.

"That's an extremely good question Colin… my aunt does, but I still have no idea about my uncle," Harry replied after using quite a bit of thought.

**She … away. **

"Harry!" Hermione scolded him, causing him to roll his eyes. Honestly she was known as the bloody cat lady and it was bloody boring as hell quite honestly at her house.

**Harry … owned.**

"How was I supposed to enjoy that Hermione?" Harry asked her back with a roll of his eyes.

** '****Now … again. **

The cat lovers (mostly the females) looked saddened at that, however most of the males were celebrating this fact with Harry, with Snuffles barking his approval.

**'****We … boy.' **

"It's mutual," Harry muttered.

"Is that the one you…?" Ron asked him

"Yep," an evil smirk came across his face at what had happened to Marge. She deserved every little thing that she got.

**The Dursley's often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there – or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug. **

Ron involuntarily shuddered at the memory of slugs. He loved them as much as he loved spiders.

**'****What … computer. **

Harry snorted, "Why do I even try?"

"What do you mean Harry?" Seamus asked him.

"That would be about as likely as I don't know… Dumbledore going as dark as Voldemort?" Harry said after some consideration.

**Aunt … Harry, **

"Depends if Marge is there," Harry told the Dursley's cheerfully, with some snorts from those who knew the Marge story

"Who is this Marge person and why would you blow it up if she was there?" Ernie asked him.

"My uncle's sister and that's a reference to something you'll see in the third book," Harry informed them

**but they weren't listening. 'I suppose we could take him to the zoo,' said Aunt Petunia slowly, '… and leave him in the car …' **

The muggle borns and some of the half-bloods looked horrified at this, with Hermione shouting, "THAT'S ILLEGAL!"

At this proclamation some of the other adults, such as Mrs Weasley had to join the professors who had already left.

**'****That … wanted. **

Shakes of the head came all around the room at the thought of how much of a spoilt brat that Dudley was. Petunia looked outraged at the thought that there was anything wrong with her behaviour. Duddykins was perfect, so naturally he shout get whatever he wanted.

**'****Dinky … him.**

On a scale of 1-10, the reaction to Duddy was about 7. Dinky Duddydums got a 10. All of the confirmed humans were laughing incredibly hard or in the cases of McGonagall who had come back in the room with the others that left an actual smile on his face. The un-confirmed humans i.e. Umbridge and Snape yet again had no emotion on his face. The twins were laughing incredibly hard, deciding that this would be perfect ammunition when they (and all of Harry's friends) get their revenge on the Dursley's.

** '****I … … arms. **

There was more outrage at the way Dudley behaved and just how much of a spoilt brat he was. Disgust was on everyone's face practically.

**Just … once. **

"Of course" some people snorted. Remus couldn't help but think about the similarities between this Piers and Peter. It was a thought shared by Sirius as well.

**Half … 'honestly …' **

"Harry not doing anything!" Fred exclaimed

"The Horror!" George continued, trying to relieve some of the tension in the room at Vernon's last comment. It did as said boy said one of his well-used sayings, "I don't go looking for trouble, it comes looking for me!"

**But … happen.**

"Of course strange things happen to you mate and some people think you're slightly intelligent!" Ron jokingly said.

"I don't go looking for them!" he yet again indignantly said.

"They go looking for you," Hermione and Ron said tiredly, as if this conversation had happened many times before (which it had).

**Once… scar'. **

Harry shuddered and had to mess up his hair just to remember, that the hair was still there. Others were disgusted at the thought of that haircut and besides they were thinking how of course Harry had the birds nest of hair, or in some of the elder people's case, all the Potters did (Some of whom were thinking about another 'curse' of the Potters, especially when it came to marriage).

**Dudley … it off.**

"Really!" Tonks exclaimed.

"Really," Harry replied.

"You might just be a metamorphous then… we'll have to see later," she mused.

**He had been given a week in his cupboard for this,**

Remus paused before saying, "Petunia, as you very well know that was ACCIDENTAL MAGIC YOU IDIOT!" before continuing

**Even … bobbles). **

Harry along with many others in the room (namely females and a Dudley) shuddered at the thought of the sweater, which Harry mused, was even worse than the description

**The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a glove puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry.**

There were some snorts across the room at the thought of the sweater.

"Jolly good Harry," Forge said.

"Jolly good indeed m'boy," Gred continued.

**Aunt … chimney.**

"You apparted?" Padma exclaimed.

"Hmm… it was more like flying to be perfectly honest with you then appartion," Harry mused, receiving shocked looks from what he had done as accidental magic.

"You do know Harry that is very strong accidental magic," McGonagall told him, shock still on her face, something that was shared by most of the staff, though Snape was thinking about how Lily had done the same. All that McGonagall received for her statement was a shrug.

**The … mid- jump.**

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Fred started, disappointment on his face.

"That lie was," George continued.

"Horrible," Fred finished.

"Especially considering who you father is Harry," Remus added.

"You know what Gred?"

"What Forge?"  
>"We should give Harry here, lessons in lying."<p>

"Good thinking, my handsome twin," the twins had their own unique conversation, which led the teachers shaking their heads, not wanting to have the son of James Potter taught in lying by Fred and George Weasley.

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong.**

"Gotta love foreshadowing," Harry muttered, but quite a few heard.

"Harry, it really is your own fault for thinking that," Hermione told him.

"Yeah mate especially with your luck, since how great your luck is and everything," Ron continued, thinking of Harry's luck.

"Don't I bloody well know," Harry grumbled.

**It was … his favourite subjects. **

"He really does love you doesn't he Harry!" Fred exclaimed.

"No it's Harry he loves the most!" George shot back.

"No, no, no, no, he loves Harry the most by far," Ginny chimed in, before all of them got the famed McGonagall glare.

**This … flying.' **

Nearly everyone face planted at this. Harry blushed and then started muttering about how he was only 10 and such like.

**Uncle … questions, **

The Ravenclaws looked disgusted about this. Not being able to ask questions! The horror!

**It was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon – they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.**

At seeing the twin's normal face, Mrs Weasley told them, "You will never watch a cartoon, ever," in a voice that despite them towering over her, made them cower.

**It was … blond.**

There were numerous snorts across the room at that, before Harry announced, "I feel like I should make an apology." At the confusion across the room at that, he continued, "I'm apologising for insulting the Gorilla by comparing him to Dudley." The snorts turned into full out laughter and glares from the two older Dursley's.

**Harry … first.**

"You're kidding me right!" Dean exclaimed. "Those things are massive and yet he says they aren't big enough!"

"I'm not kidding me. Don't ask me how Dudley's mind works, I can never figure out the way it works… kind of like Hermione in that way then actually," Harry mused then getting a death stare for being compared to Dudley.

**Harry … ordered. **

"Charming," Susan grimaced.

**Uncle … house.**

"You do realise you just compared your life to a snake's?" Neville asked him, only getting a shrug in return.

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's. It winked. **

"Snakes don't wink!" Hermione exclaimed, receiving death glares from Ravenclaws for saying it first.

"Hermione, it's probably got to do with what I can speak," Harry muttered to her.

**Harry …,****Brazil.**

"You're a PARSELMOUTH!" many of those who weren't there, or unaware of the incident in Harry's 2nd year exclaimed.

"Yes I'm a Pareselmouth, but no, I'm not evil," Harry replied back, almost tiredly.

"IT'S A SIGN OF A DARK WIZARD. ARREST HIM!" Umbridge yelled, the last bit at the Aurors and Amelia Bones, none of whom did such a thing.

**"Was it nice there?" The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?"**

Neville shook his head, "You're talking about Brazil to a snake, and acting as if it's normal."

"Strange things happen to me… I got used to it," he replied.

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!" Dudley came waddling**

Snorts came across the room. "Love the way you describe things," Dean sniggered.

**Toward them as fast as he could. "Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. **

Padfoot snarled and joined in by some others at this.

**Caught … vanished. **

Some gasped, some sniggered.

"Harry, mate,"

"Good job, good job!" the twins said.

"I aim to live up to my heritage… when it's all over," Harry replied back making some think when the book reading is over, but his friends knew it was when Voldemort was gone.

"Mr Potter, that is yet again powerful accidental magic," McGonagall yet again had disbelief on his face.

**The … death. **

"Drama queens," Theodore rolled his eyes. Severus was rolling his eyes in his minds. Of course Petunia passed that down to her spawn.

**But … no meals,"**

"STARVATION IS NO PUNISHMENT" Madam Pomprfey hollered. "Mr Potter, you will be coming to the hospital wing with me as soon as this chapter is over," she continued in a calmer but in a voice that meant business.

**Before … food. **

"You do have some potential Harry," the twins praised him.

"This was so he could eat properly, not CREATE MISCHIEF" Hermione scolded the twins, Harry smirking behind her back.

**He'd … forehead. **

An awkward silence came across the room. "You remember that," Cho hesitantly said.

"That was what I remembered at the time," Harry said, masking his emotions. "Thanks to the dementors, which did more harm than good, in 3rd year, I know both Mum and Dad's final words. That's the only thing I can remember of them"

The silence became even more awkward with many people shuddering at the thought of having their parent's last words becoming knowledge to them and that being all they knew of their voices.

**This, family.**

"Not anymore mate," Ron told him, with nods from all of the Weasleys.

"Thanks guys," Harry told them, a grateful smile on his face.

**Yet … word.**

"Do those people even know the statue of secrecy?" Hannah exclaimed.

"Calm down Hannah, just because some people are idiots, doesn't mean that you should get your knickers in a twist," Susan told her.

**The … gang.**

And on that note, Madam Pompfrey came over to take Harry to the hospital wing and despite obvious want for help, Madam Pompfrey was only aided, not making Harry feel any better. Stupid hospital wing. Stupid healers.

Meanwhile Umbridge was fuming. No dirt on Potter so far, only sympathy! This book better be worth it, or her plans could all be ruined.

What did happen however was numerous people, namely Remus, McGonagall, Flitwick, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Tonks and some other members of the DA jumped up and gave Petunia and Vernon the hexing of a life time.

"YOUR OWN NEPHEW PETUNIA, YOUR OWN GODAMN NEPHEW AND YOU TREAT HIM LIKE A PRISONER!" Remus started yelling.

"JUST BECAUSE HE HAS MAGIC DOESN'T EXCUSE ANYTHING. DID YOUR SISTER EVER MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?" Remus continued, Snuffles barking his approval.

"Your family, your mother, father and sister, would be so disappointed in you Petunia," Remus finished, disappointment all over his face.

_A/N End of the chapter. Thoughts? Any characters that I should bring into the story or include more? Might be a week or two until the next chapter, as my school starts tomorrow and my other story, 'Mother, Son, Daughter and Friends' could do with a few updates first (check it out, basically Lily lives and my version of what happens next- bit of a humorous version… so far). Also, if anyone has a way to access the books for me to then add the comments to, if you could share that, it would be much appreciated. Also, pro tip, leaving comments doesn't hurt, so please try it._


	4. Letters From No One

**Chapter 3: The Letters from No One**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, for I'm not British, I'm not female and I wasn't alive when the first book was made.**

_A/N: Sorry about the wait everyone, I've been a bit full on with my school starting again and updating my other story first so it's definitely been a while. Hopefully I'll find time to write some more chapters in the near distant future. Again please read and review, because honestly it makes me feel that more motivated, when there's people who read the stuff I write. So enjoy the chapter!_

All those in the great hall were chatting amongst themselves today, waiting for their healer and Harry Potter to come back. Why you may ask? For Hogwarts was reading a book and at the end of the previous chapter said healer and Potter went to the hospital wing, thanks to what she found out about his home life in the previous chapters.

Harry and Madam Pompfrey soon returned, with Harry relieved to finally be relieved about being out of his second least favourite spot in the world probably- the Hospital Wing. Amusement was over many faces about the look on Harry's face as he returned to his seat, next to Ginny and the two marauders, with Ron and Hermione across from him.

"Who would like to read next?" Remus asked the room as a whole and to no one's surprise Hermione asked to read and started by reading

**THE LETTERS FROM NO ONE**

**The … had started**

"How long would that be?" Hermione asked hesitantly, already knowing she probably wouldn't like the answer.

"5-6 weeks," Harry muttered.

"WHAT!" Most people (lead by Ginny) jumped up and looked ready to kill the Dursleys, revive them and kill them again.

"Gin, calm down I'm here, calm down," Harry soothed Ginny, which did the same for many others at seeing such a sweet scene take place in front of them.

**and … crutches.**

"Charming," Paravrti sniffed.

**Harry … school. **

"No you were going to Hogwarts," Neville started somewhat hesitantly.

"I didn't know that Hogwarts existed at that stage Nev, but I get to find out soon in this story, but it involves a hut, Vernon losing his mind, a visitor and a pigs tail," Harry told him with a wink towards Hagrid, which was sent straight back at Harry.

**Dudley … funny.**

Fred and George looked disgusted at this

**"They … practice?"**

Hermione looked disgusted at this, before she read the line ahead and snorted, which got her odd looks before she continued

**"No, … said.**

Most of the hall started laughing or for the more restrained people such as McGonagall, smiling. "You know Harry, that's something you would have heard out of Lily's mouth," Remus told him.

"Really?" Harry asked in excitement at the hearing about his mother and something he had in common with her.

"Really," Remus confirmed.

"Harry, I must say," Fred started.

"We should be dissaipointed in you," George continued.

"All this potential,"

"Wasted so far,"

"Join us in the name of pranks!" The twins finished with a shout, with Harry shaking his head with amusement.

**One … years.**

"Having chocolate for years and not eating it!" Remus said incredously.

"Remmy has a chocolate addiction, chocolate addiction," Harry sang with barks of approval from Snuffles.

**That … tailcoats,**

The boy shuddered

**orange knickerbockers, **

The girls looked sick

**And flat … life.**

"How?" A young hufflepuff asked incredously.

"Don't ask me!" Harry replied after the looks given to him.

Minerva was muttering about no wonder the child turned out how it did and yet again Snape was thinking about how he should be surprised but how he really wasn't.

**As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life.**

"Must be a pretty rubbish life then," Ron said, getting a glare sent back at him.

**Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and grown-up. **

The looks that the Dursleys were getting were just flat out dumbfounded. "Are you guys sure that your sane or what?" Bill asked them and getting silence in reply.

**Harry … laugh.**

"We see your pain, Harry, We really do," The twins said solemnly

**There … water.**

People were muttering to their neighbours, talking about what on earth those rags were.

**"What's this?" he asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question.**

**"Your new school uniform," she said.**

"Er that isn't Hogwarts uniform," Parvati said.

"I didn't know I was going to Hogwarts then, I thought I was going to Stonewall," Harry replied.

**Harry looked in the bowl again.**

**"Oh," he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."**

"Harry are you really that stupid?" Hermione asked him.

"Of course not Hermione, I was using this thing called sarcasm, probably could be found in a dictionary," Harry shot back, ironically enough, sarcastically, Remus and snuffles smiled at each other, remembering Lily's sarcasm, which was living on through her son.

**"Don't … finished."**

People looked incredulous at that. When he was wearing that, just from the description it was obvious he wouldn't look normal.

**Harry … paper.**

"Wait, wait, wait, they made him do something," Justin muttered to Ernie with a nod in Dudley's direction.

"I call BS personally," Ernie muttered back.

**"Make Harry get it."**

**"Get the mail, Harry."**

"I told you so," Ernie muttered

**"Make Dudley get it."**

**"Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley."**

"He approves of it!" Mrs Weasley and many others exclaimed.

"Dear, from what we've already been told that probably isn't even the worse," Mr Weasley reminded her.

"But still, demon spawn, horrible parents," she muttered.

**Harry … Marge,**

A smirk re-appeared on Harry's face at the mention of Marge which was shared by Ron. Good times, good times.

**Who … back?**

"Such a pessimist," Ginny muttered. Even though she disliked it, she couldn't blame him. Given the way he was treated as a child, she really couldn't blame him.

**Yet … lion,**

"GRYFFIONDOR!" Said Lions roared

**An eagle,**

"RAVENCLAW!" The Ravens yelled

**A badger,**

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The badgers shouted.

**And a snake**

Mere applause came from the Slytherin table.

**Surrounding a large letter H.**

"HOGWARTS!" Most of the school roared at once.

**"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.**

Due to his pathetic attempt at humour, one of the twins mock fainted, but who could blame him?

**Harry went back to the kitchen,**

"Why didn't you open it in the hall?" Anthony Goldstein asked.

"I was in a state of a shock and again I was only 10," Harry defended himself.

**Still … porridge.**

"Charming," Tonks mused, before trying it herself

**"P-P-Petunia!" … Vernon!"**

"Drama Queens," Susan snorted, meanwhile Snape thought, 'Same old Petunia.'

**They … stick.**

The Weasleys (Include Honorary members i.e. Harry and Hermione) shared a look imagining what would happen if that happened in the Weasley household.

**"I … move.**

"Here we go!" George said, which got him odd looks until Fred continued with

"Famous Harry Potter Temper coming right up people!" with nods from Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

**I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.**

"Told you so," George said smugly, while most people where pretty shocked that someone who was usually so mild-mannered, quiet and shy like Harry had a temper like that.

"You know, even though you look like your father, your personality really is similar to your mother's as your wit and temper helps to show," Remus mused.

**"Let … floor.**

Those who were around in Harry's first year had a look at him, thinking of him back then and Dudley, before Ron commented, "Points for trying I guess."

**"Vernon," … wildly.**

"Even though you're muggles, it's good to always have CONSTANT VILGANCE!" Moody started out saying then all of a sudden roared making those who either were un-aware of his antics or forgot about them, jump.

**"But … nonsense?"**

A deathly silence came across the hall at this statement.

"Did we just hear correctly Harry?" Ginny asked in a sweet voice, which fooled no-one.

"Yes, you did," Harry replied, knowing there was no way out and from the looks Madam Pompfrey was giving him, he would be going back to the hospital wing, yet again and from some of the looks, Dumbledore might be joining him.

**That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Harry in his cupboard.**

"How did he fit in there?" Colin Creevey asked him incredously.

"Sorry, it should say his neck," Harry reassured him.

**"Where's my letter?" said Harry, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. "Who's writing to me?"**

**"No one. It was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly.**

**"I have burned it."**

A gasp came across the room at thought of burning something as precious as a Hogwarts letter. Madam Bones was mentally thinking about how many charges she could arrest the Dursley's with.

**"It … painful.**

"I feel so sorry for you mate having to look at that," George commented.

"Indeed, it was hard to look at that," Harry recalled.

**"Er - … bedroom.**

"Wait! Can you repeat that please Hermione?" Remus asked his fury lining his face

"Sure thing, **'Dudley's second bedroom,'**" Hermione said with equal fury on her face, the Dursley's were really going to dislike what was going to happen after Harry leaves.

**"Why?" said Harry.**

"Why were you questioning it mate?" Ron asked. "It was the nicest thing they had ever done to you."

"That was the exact reason I questioned it Ron."

**"Don't … bedroom. **

There was even more fury starting to be spread across the room at this revelation. Remus was really considering doing a Greyback and just targeting them next full moon, Snuffles was considering actually committing part of the crime he was put in Azkaban for and others were considering joining him.

**It … on it. **

There was confusion across the room for the Muggle-borns with just how much stuff that the Dursley's would let Dudley get away with. It was ludicrous. They would probably be murdered, brought back and murdered again if they did anything close to that.

**Other … touched.**

Hermione and the Ravenclaws looked scandalized at that fact.

**From … stick, **

Looks were again exchanged between those thought to be Weasleys about what the response would be to that if someone did that in the Burrow. It wouldn't be pretty.

**been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof, **

"Ah yes, R.I.P Turtle," Harry said

"But he was a tortoise Harry," Hermione said confused.

"Yes, but his name was Turtle, Dudders was never known for his I.Q.," Harry clarified.

**and … it.**

Ernie and Justin looked at each other shocked, thinking of their whispered conversation.

**They … behind.**

The Trio exchanged grins at this, reminded of another time Harry had done something like that. "Is that habit or something mate?" Ron asked with a grin on his face.

"Guess so mate, guess so," Harry said with an equally big grin, which resulted in confused looks at them, mostly wondering what on earth they were thinking.

**After … plan.**

Groans were shared between all of the 5th year Gryffindor's, plus Fred, George, Ginny and Remus.

"HEY!" Harry exclaimed. "My plans aren't that bad and besides Remus why are you groaning?"

"Because you're just like your parents in so many ways and none of them made the best of plans beforehand. On the spot they were good, but not before hand, so I'm assuming you take after them then?" Remus explained, finishing with a grin.

"Definitely," Hermione said, while the twins and Ron were making jokes about Harry's plans with an 'OI!' from the boy himself, making it even more entertaining.

**The ... alive!**

"What was it?" Dennis Creevey exclaimed.

"Un-pleasant," Harry replied, drawing confused looks.

**Lights … face. **

"Ah, I see then," Dennis saw what Harry had meant and so had many others.

**Uncle … eyes.**

"Now that's just flat out cruel," Pravarti said, shock lining her features. She considered Harry to be one of her friends and for someone to do that to one of her friends, she hated it. Fully and absolutely hated it.

**Uncle … me," **

"And that's a good thing," Bill said, pissed at what Harry had to call relatives. Sure he wasn't that close to him, but he considered him family and he couldn't imagine how Harry managed to put up with them.

**Said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruitcake**

"Really, fruitcake, really," Dean said, surprised.

**Aunt … noises.**

"CONSTANT VILGANCE!" Mad-Eye roared making many people follow Vernon's example and jump.

**On … amazement.**

"The Magical world!" Fred and George said cheerfully.

**On … one.**

As one, people looked at Harry like he was stupid. "Why wouldn't you get one that had fallen onto the floor?" Michael Corner asked him.

"No idea… seeker instincts? Maybe the fact that I was 10?" Harry said, contemplating.

**"Out! … Argue.**

"Now that might been enough for a Patronus memory to be honest with you," Harry mused.

**Ten … bag.**

Those who knew the muggle world snorted. Thinking you could pack all that in a sports bag! Ridiculous!

**They … this.**

"CONSTANT VILAGANCE!" Moody yelled.

**They … wondering...**

"What were you wondering mate?" Dean asked him.

"Who on earth was sending those letters."

**They … disappeared.**

"He went mad a long time ago Dudders," Harry informed him.

**It … day.**

After Hermione sniffled at the thoughts of the presents the Dursley's gave, she opened her mouth before Harry clarified, "I meant turning 11."

**Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling. He was also carrying a long, thin package **

Hermione narrowed her eyes in thinking but continued.

**And … there.**

"Beautiful," Hannah remarked.

**"Storm … boat!"**

"With that forecast, really, are you that stupid?" Ginny asked them incredously.

**A … rooms.**

"Sounds charming Harry," Seamus muttered to him.

"That description makes it sound better then what it was Seamus," Harry informed him.

**Uncle … all.**

"Because it meant I thought the same as him," Harry said, shaking his head as if he still isn't proud about it.

**As … blanket.**

Snuffles did his best to growl as loud as possible and given that everyone heard him, he succeeded.

**The … now.**

"In either my office or my house, changing between laughing at some of the ideas and wondering what on earth was happening," McGonagall informed them. Some people looked shocked at the idea of the professor laughing.

**Five … him**

"Harry m'boy" Fred started.

"Excellent thinking!" George finished.

**- Three... two... one...**

**BOOM.**

**The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.**

"Who was it?" Most of the hall asked, with Harry and Hagrid sharing a grin, that Hermione joined in with after she saw the title.

"I believe that is something that Hagrid can answer, after Harry and Madam Pomrfrey come back," she said, as said boy was being dragged off at that very moment.

The minute Harry left the room, people jumped out of their seats do a few things. One of them was to give Dumbledore the yelling of a life time (lead by Remus, McGonagall, Mrs Weasley and Ginny) and the Dursley's a hexing of a life time (lead by Ron, Neville (which surprised many), Hermione and the other Weasleys) which somehow managed to surpass the previous hexing of them after the previous chapter. When that was all over, Ginny noticed the curious movement of galleons moving around the room. About what? No clue. But as it turned out as she was chatting to Neville and those around him, Ron and Hermione not too far away were having a fiercely whispered conversation.

"It's gotta be 3rd year Hermione, I'm telling you, when Harry gets all those memories, it'll be then, I swear," Ron said stubbornly.

"No way Ron, It'll be 2nd when the re-visit the chamber scene, that's when it'll happen," Hermione said equally stubborn.

"What are you talking about?" Remus chimed in.

"Talking about our bet placement for when Harry and Ginny will get together," Hermione informed him.

"She reckons our 2nd year, but I think our 3rd year, because of the dementors," Ron told him.

"I've got to say guys, from what I've heard, I reckon it'll be 2nd year as well," Remus informed them of his thoughts.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ginny suddenly asked them.

"What year will be the most satisfying with any possible arrests," Remus smoothly lied.

"See me and Remus reckon 2nd year with Malfoy and everyone knowing about Lockhart, while Ron reckons Pettigrew in 3rd year will just be good enough," Hermione caught on.

"Why not the whole lot in 4th year though?" Ginny inquired.

"Hadn't thought about that," Ron admitted.

Thus as this conversation came to a finish shortly, Mr Potter came walking back in, to begin **Chapter 4: The Keeper of Keys.**

_A/N: Well that's the end of the chapter then. I'd like to apologise for how long it has been with no update. I had been busy with school but I got the time to write this about a fortnight or so ago, but quite honestly it wasn't good enough and only about 2,500 words or so and was poor quality. So I've spent some time just going over it and here's the result. Also has of quite recently there is a 'full' version of this over at Archive of Our Own, if you want to read that there. Hopefully it won't be as long before the next update and again, reviews are nice :)_


End file.
